Schatten der Nacht
by MeinKartoffelpuffer151
Summary: When Dempsey finds Schatten a 13 year old girl stuck in the mud and saves her, will she be a valuable addition to the team, or a terrible weakness? (OC and the original peeps)


When I open my eyes, the frosty wind on my face irritates me. At least until I realize I'm completely numb. I try to look around but the sucking mud doesn't allow me, nor is the pain in my arm helping. I struggle, hoping maybe it will release me from it's grip, but it doesn't budge. Before I can give up though, a shadow falls on and around me. For a moment, I'm scared this is the end, the day the zombies finally will consume me, but no it isn't. The figure moves with a certain grace that a zombie doesn't have, and it's not stripping me of my flesh. It squats down and grabs the back of my shirt, yanking me out roughly. The man, speaking in a language I barely know, looks me over. He repeats what he's said, but I look at him blankly. In English he repeats himself "What are you doing here, girl? " He asks gruffly. " I was running from zombies, sir," I say quietly. "I mean, what's a girl your age doing out of America?" He says irritated. " I don't know sir, I don't remember anything" I want to ask him how he knew I was American, but I guess my way of speaking made it obvious. "How could you not remember such a thing, girl?" He seems annoyed, like he has to make decisions quickly. "The last thing I remember of America is running from zombies, rolling down a hill. I hit my head, everything is still blurred, sir" He seems to believe it. I don't know why I can only remember certain things, such as my family, friends, where I was from. Other things, such as how I got here, my name and and most of my German is gone. The man looks at my arm, noticing the blood dripping from it. " Come with me, I'll have Richtofen take a look at that, " He says nodding toward my arm.

After asking a few questions of my own as he leads me down the muddied path, I learn his name is Dempsey, and he's currently grouped with these three other guys named Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai. Apparently Richtofen's the Nazi guy who started all of this. I don't judge much of him, everyone has their reasons for things. As we arrive to a large bunker, I get a little nervous. I don't know who this man is, or who's side he is really on. But, this is really my only option unless I want to be consumed. He opens the large door, gives me a friendly push inside it, and closes it. I look around, finding it to be surprisingly spacey. There's about 10 doors leading down the hallway we're standing in. The end of the hall leads into a living-like room, having dark colored furniture. I hear a few pairs of footsteps and flinch backwards. The men standing behind me all have a friendly look on their face, except for the one in the uniform. He looks at my like someone would a science project, a mere weakness or strength. I can tell he doesn't want me here, considering that most 13 year old girls suck at shooting guns and killing things. He's most certainly decided I'm a weakness. " Who ist zhe female? " The uniformed one asks, not unkindly. " I found her in the mud, stuck. I've talked to her, she's apprently a good shot, Richtofen " Dempsey says. The man's-Richtofen's apparently-face eases up a bit at that. He notices my arm. " Let's see zhat arm zhen, shall ve? If you are a good shot, you vill need your arm " Richtofen says. I break eye contact with him, looking at the floor. I feel foolish, I've always considered doing that a weakness. I look back up at him and nod, hating myself for my shyness. " Nikolai, give me your vodka " Richtofen doesn't seem like he'd drink, and I'm curious for awhile, until I realize he might just disinfect my arm with it. Which my thoughts live up to. Nikolai hands Richtofen the vodka, and Richtofen rubs it into my arm. It stings, and my eyes threaten to water, but it goes away sooner than I assume. He looks at the wound again, frowning. "You vill need stitches" He says simply. " Are you sure doc? It doesn't look that bad" Dempsey says unsurely. "I'm positive Dempsey," Richtofen says irritably. "Come vith me, child"

The others go into the living room area, while Richtofen leads up the hallway and stops in front of a door labeled in bold handwriting "Lab". I give him a look that clearly states I'm not going in there, but he just gives me a 'don't make me laugh child' look in return. He opens the door and it glides soundlessly on its hinges. As he shoves me forward he points at the lone metal table in the center of the room. I obediently walk to it and sit down, and wonder again if I should have just let the zombies eat me. I watch him fill a syringe with a clear liquid, which makes me jump on my feet. I hate them. He turns around and looks at me, and tells me to go sit. This time, my fear overrides my common sense, and I run for the door. He catches me easily, but in return I kick him in the leg and he lets go. I almost make it out. Almost. He just manages to grab me from behind by the belly, which takes the wind out of me. I fall to my knees, and it almost looks like Richtofen is hugging me now. He slips the needle into my neck, and I pass out.

When I wake up, my left upper arm is stitched and wrapped up. I have a terrible headache, but at least I'm still alive. For some reason I had a feeling he'd kill me or something. I roll over, as the sofa I'm laying on isn't the softest. "Ah, about time you woke, child" Takeo says to me. I'm getting annoyed at everyone calling me "child". But considering I don't remember my name, I suppose I should tell him. "Indeed, it does feel like awhile since I've been awake. And I would tell you my name, but I don't remember it sadly" Surprisingly, I have no problem talking normally to Takeo. He's friendly, and seems to always speak formally. That I can deal with. "I mean, I remember my initials AK." I say. "AK, ah?" He says. " I know, my real names fit my appearance better, it's just so hard to remember." I've never known anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes that were named AK. Apparently Richtofen had been listening in, because he walked through the door, saying something about names. "If the child doesn't remember her name, lets call her Schatten" He says happily. "Doesn't that mean shade?" I question. "Sometimes it vould. In zhis case it means Shadow" Richtofen says. "Why call me shadow? Blonde isn't a dark color, nor is blue eyes" I say back. "Look at zhe mud in your hair, it's only at zhe tips. Looks like schatten is on your hair" He exclaims. Before I can reply Dempsey runs in, frantic look on his face. "C'mon guys, we got a zombie problem they're breaking threw the door!" Dempsey yells. He throws me a B23R and gestures towards the door. Richtofen has a doubtful look on his face, his Ray Gun clanking against his belt. As we near the door, the only thing I can see down the 50 foot hallway is hoards of the undead, blocking the only way out.

**So, first chapter and fanfic. What did y'all think? Reviews are much appreciated, I'm always wanting to improve my writing!**

** -MeinKartoffeln**


End file.
